


Comfortable in Your Own

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In the space of one day, however, Natsuo had learned a world's worth of bad and Youji - Youji's touch, Youji's skin - was anything but.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable in Your Own

She'd said, _"There isn't anything you guys can do."_

Nagisa-sensei had only been partly right.

While Youji showered, Natsuo sat on the bed; feet on the floor and hands in his lap. He absentmindedly played with the cuffs of his sleeves and that's when he finally realized that he'd been wearing this ridiculous get-up all fucking day. Ridiculous get-up with ridiculous sleeves and even more ridiculous collar. He should just take it off, all of it, before it stuck to his skin.

"Hey."

Natsuo wasn't sure what startled him more - Youji's voice or the fact he hadn't even noticed he was back in the room.

"You should take that off," Youji said as he removed the pin from Natsuo's collar and started on the long row of buttons.

"What did we do today again?" Natsuo asked, reaching out to touch all of that soft, clean skin. He was extraordinarily relieved that Youji hadn't got dressed yet; just his towel tucked around his waist and his long hair over his shoulders. Natsuo still wasn't entirely sure if touching Youji felt pleasurable or not. In the space of one day, however, Natsuo had learned a world's worth of bad, and Youji - Youji's touch, Youji's _skin_ \- was anything but.

"Who knows. What we could, I suppose," Youji answered as he slid the shirt from Natsuo's shoulders, his thumbs trailing down the entire length of his arms.

No sooner had Natsuo closed his eyes to try and get a better handle on what that _felt_ like when he was pushed down, his back against the mattress and Youji all around. His skin, their skin - all the skin between them worked to assure Natsuo that what they could was more than enough.

 **END**   



End file.
